chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Santiago
<-Johnathan Montgomery - Johnathan Alexandria - Timothy Max Roosevelt-> J''' 'Johnathan Albert Bowes-Lyons Santiago Alexandria '(January 20, 1870-October 26, 1976) was the second modern Monarch of Chawosauria and the 84th Monarch of Chawosauria. As the 83rd Monarch of Chawosauria and the second modern monarch after Johnathan Montgomery, he protected Chawosauria and unified the nation, he brought in Western Philosophy into Chawosaurian Culture. He defended Chawosauria from two World Wars, and the Russian Revolution and Civil War. But in his negative legacy, especially among the Religious Community, he allowed Timothy Max Roosevelt do as he pleased, that included cooperated with Timothy with the passing of Chawosauria's most discriminatory law, Section 126, and Timothy started a war against Santiago's authority in 1950, but Santiago failed to defend his power over Chawosauria in 1975. While Santiago still had authority over Chawosauria, Santiago died at the age of 106 in 1976. On October 31, 1976, Timothy took oath on Santiago's casket as the 84th Monarch of Chawosauria. Santiago's prime ministers were: Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, Garfield Lucas Webster, Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, his longest tenured. Santiago foolishly allowed his prime ministers to run Chawosauria domestically, he even allowed the most radically left prime ministers like Garfield Webster to expand labor unions and expand workers' rights, while he also allowed the most extreme far-right prime ministers like Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII, to take away the rights of Chawosaurian Jews and Black Chawosaurians, complicating Santiago's legacy on human rights. Santiago's legacy is often debated. Emperor Santiago is widely viewed as an idiot because he allowed his prime ministers to do whatever they wanted and he went by what they wanted, and his record of human and civil rights in Chawosauria is in question. Early Life Johnathan Albert Bowes-Lyons Santiago Alexandria was born on January 20, 1870, in Madrid, Spain, to Emmanuel Alexandria and Isabela Sara Bahamonde, two aristocrats from Spain. As an aristocrat, he was able to travel with his father and he was accepted to Lievremont Academy in 1881 and then graduated in 1889. Election to the Monarchy Santiago was selected by the House of Dynasties as the nominee to replace ousted emperor, Johnathan Montgomery, in 1898. Timothy McDonald was also selected to compete against Santiago. On November 1, 1898, the popular vote voted for Santiago narrowly over McDonald, and the votes were certified on December 31, 1899, with the Head to Head Lordmaster approving the certification of Santiago. Santiago won 535 Lordmasters. McDonald won 531 Lordmasters, and the Head to Head Lordmaster voted for Santiago, certifying Santiago as the next Emperor. If the Head to Head Lordmaster voted for McDonald, McDonald would've been the next Emperor, which would've made McDonald the first Christian to take the throne and reign Chawosauria. '''Chawosaurian Monarchy (1900-1975) The Santiago Monarchy was a time of European Westernization, but he was very Neglective when it comes to war, but in the Great Depression, he layed out Big Government Programs helping Chawosaurians, before this, World War 1, Emperor, Santiago had done nothing to Protect Chawosaurians who lived in Europe and the Ottoman Empire from the Dangers of World War 1, vetoing Global War State of Emergency Declarations of World War 1, the Russian Civil War, World War 2, and the Vietnam War. Rise of the British Model and Rise to Power After the Results of the First Brutal War, after Emperor Jonathan failed to issue a GW-SOED. The Chawalliankalitan Empire crumbled, causing a Landfall in the largest empire network in Chawosaurian History. As the British Model rises to power, and the Christian New Deal, (back then the Gospel State Program) rises to power with a mission to convert Chawosauria into Christianity. As the British Model progresses, the Chawosaurian Monarchy was redefined, Chawosauria transformed into a Constitutional Monarchy. On December 31, 1899, Santiago was elected to the Chawosaurian Monarchy by the people, winning a close race, Santiago came in on January 1, 1900, to power. First Decade of the Santiago Monarchy Emperor Santiago enjoyed Wealthy Life, he lived as a Monarch who had the money and the limited power, which he hated the Limitations of Power under the British Model. The 1900s was a Rich Decade for Santiago as he had many parties, women, and wealth. World War I and the Russian Revolution In 1914, Santiago's Time of Greedy Peace was shattered as he faced Reality about being a leader, as many Chawosaurians despised him for his Abuse of Power, Santiago was impacted by the Rise of World War 1 and the Concerns that World War 1 could bring an end to a Monarchical Lifestyle that was lovable to Santiago. As World War 1 progresses, Santiago rejected the World War 1 GW-SOED, which would've gotten the Chawosaurian People prepared for the Impacts of World War 1. In 1917, two huge events occurred, the United States enters the war due to the Outrage of Germany's plot to return the Southwestern American States formerly possessed by Mexico until the Mexican-American War seven decades ago in that time. Another Big Event, the Russian Empire crumbled under the Russian Revolution due to the Russian People tired of the tyranny of the Russian Tsars, Emperor Santiago had the similar powers as the Tsar, Santiago was paranoid that the Russian Revolution could influence the Chawosaurian People. In 1918, World War 1 ends under an Allied Victory and the Creation of the League of Nations. Afterwards, the Spanish Flu struck the World, Chawosauria was badly affected by the Spanish Flu except for Santiago, who was hiding from the flu. As the Russian Revolution began to strike down the Russian Empire, Russia exited from World War 1, in reaction to it, Emperor Santiago feared the Russian Revolution could strongly influence Chawosauria, his fear came true in three decades. Santiago's opposition to Communism had been very severe, Santiago supported the First Red Scare and made Communism illegal. The Russian Empire was overthrown by the Bolsheviks and then the White Army was formed to restore the Russian Empire. Santiago favored Security over Privacy, Santiago ordered the Polling of People who supported or opposed the Bolsheviks, Santiago feared a strike for months after a poll showed that 95% of Chawosaurians supported the Bolsheviks over the White Army. With Santiago forming an alliance with Mustafa Aslan Basaran. Russian Civil War and the Lost of Russia The Russian Revolution leading to the Russian Civil War, Santiago reacted in an Anxiously manner, as Communism rises to power the lights the world had never seen. As the Bolsheviks made surprising victories as the Civil War progresses, it would bring an absolute disaster for the Santiago, as the 1920s began, Santiago was in pain, losing to the Bolsheviks. In 1923, the White Army fully surrenders, Santiago was waiting for the results with a Telagram Device and as the Results finally came in, the Telagrams shockenly struck Santiago in deep pain, learning that on June 16, 1923, the White Army surrendered. Post-War Years (1924-1929) Santiago was finally given the opportunity to rest and went back to enjoy Monarchical Life, however, he was still depressed from the Loss of Russia in 1923. Santiago decided to forget the Loss of the Russian Empire and focused on continuing a life of wealth and power. In the Great Depression, Santiago's Chawosauria was in bad shape. Response to the Great Depression Santiago had the power to respond to the Great Depression, he laid out Big Government Programs meant to protect the Unemployed and the Working Poor, he raised the minimum wage to $21 an hour, raised taxes on Chawosauria's richest Corporations, and passed the Banking Reform and Bankers Bailout Prevention Act in 1931. His failure to pass Social Security in 1932 and 1936. But the Social Welfare Act of 1938 was passed into law by the Santiago Monarchy. Funded the Industrial Community more, and funded Sustainable Energy Industries. His failed attempt to pass Universal Healthcare, but his successful passage of Free Education. Chawosauria was finally out of the Great Depression in 1939 before the United States did in 1941. Rise of the Axis Powers and World War II In 1933, Adolf Hitler rose to power and then Germany transitioned power from the Weimar Republic to the Third German Reich, commonly known as Nazi Germany. On the Pacific Side, the Japanese Empire had already rose in 1867 under the Meiji Constitution, expanding their empire from Mainland Japan to the Pacific Coast of China and Korea. Meanwhile, in Chawosauria, the International Union of Nations have been concerned about the Axis Powers' Aggression, Nazi Germany, and the Soviet Union had signed a Non-Aggression Pact, an Alliance between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. Putting the Santiago Monarchy at risk of being voted out of power by the Chawosaurian Parliament, as punishment for losing the Russian Empire in 1917-1923. Chawosaurians and Hitler Chawosaurians in Europe have suffered greatly from Hitler's Regime inside or outside Germany, in one word to describe Hitler, Chawosaurians used the Native Word "Gufrus" an old indigenous Chawosaurian Word for "Heartless". Chawosaurian Christians, back when Christianity was legal in Chawosauria, referred Hitler or linked Hitler as the "Antichrist". Jewish Chawosaurians, Socialist Chawosaurians, Left-Wing Chawosaurians, or other Racial Minority Chawosaurians have been hit hard by Hitler's ambitions. Devastated Chawosaurian Communities under the constant bombings of the city by city in Europe, especially the cities of Switzerland, during World War 2, Switzerland had suffered from many accidental bombings eventhough Switzerland was not in any part of the war. On the Soviet Side, the Nazis have raped Chawosaurian Women, many of them were Christian Chawosaurians suffering from Soviet Persecution from the Soviet Union's own State Atheism. Chawosaurians and the Japanese Empire Chawosaurians in China, Indochina, and Japan itself, saw the worst from the Japanese Side, the Chawosaurians in Asia were not much affected by the Japanese, but as the Japanese Empire was bombed to death, the Chawosaurians in Japan never suffered again. End of World War 2, 1945 Recession, and rise of Communism in Chawosauria World War 2 had economically crushed Chawosauria that the International Union of Nations have crumbled due to the 1945 Recession on October 3, 1945. Two months later, the IAUN dissolved. Chawosauria's worst impact was clear, rising gas prices because of Bombings on Chawosauria's Gas and Oil Supplies, thinking they were the Axis' Gas and Oil Tanks, meanwhile, the newly formed Socialist Republic of Australasia had taken over lots of Shihuangdian Land. The Socialist Republic of Australasia, led by Timothy Max Roosevelt, economically crushed Qing China, spreading Communism into Chawosaurian Land. Santiago in response to the 1945 Recession, raised the Corporate Tax again, Santiago ordered the opening of Safety Net Programs, established Food Stamps and used Corporate Taxes to give extended funding to Infrastructure and created more jobs by establishing unemployment benefits. Rise of Communism and Escalation of the Cold War Santiago's fears have been realized, the Chawallian Communist Party rising to power, the Soviet Union, the Russia had won the Russian Civil War in Santiago's dismay, rises as the Superpower of the World after the United States, Communism rising to power as well. Chawosauria's Communists taking power in a majority of Provincial Elections, weakening the Social Democrats. Making Santiago fearful of a Bolshevik Uprising meant to Overthrow Santiago when the Bolsheviks overthrew Tsar Nicholas in 1917, killing him and his entire family. Korean War (1950-1953) After the Chawosaurian Communists finally invaded Chawosauria, starting the Second Brutal War, yes, meant to overthrow the Santiago Monarchy. The Korean War had begun, with North Korea invaded South Korea in 1950, in 1945, Korea was colonized by the Japanese, until the Japanese Empire fell the same year, Korea was occupied by the Soviets in the North, and the Americans in the South, causing the division of Korea that still exist today. In 1950, North Korea invaded South Korea, a move that got the United Nations involved, just as the South was about to defeat North Korea, China stepped in on North Korea's side, and in 1953, with China and the Soviet Union's help, Korea remained a divided land. Vietnam War (1955-1975) French Indochina crumbles in the early 1950s, causing a split between North Vietnam and also South Vietnam. With the Soviet Union and their Communist Allies' backing, North Vietnam was able to attack South Vietnam and the United States and their Democratic Allies stepped in on South Vietnam's aid. Meanwhile, Santiago was more focused on the Vietnam War, he ignored the Korean War, until Korea was a disaster, Vietnam gave Santiago a chance to prove to the Chawosaurians that Communism is not the way out from Chawosauria's post-World War 2 problems. Timothy Max Roosevelt was gaining popularity while Santiago's shrinks. A Defender of Western Values, Western Values loses Popularity in Chawosauria. Highly Advanced Age and Retirement Processes In 1970, Santiago turned 100 years old, since then, it raised eyebrows. Santiago was getting old and the Chawosaurian Parliament decided that it was time Santiago must retire and he can't govern anymore due to his highly advanced age. On October 3, 1973, the Parliament voted unanimously on the request and proclamation to hold the 1975 Chawosaurian Federal Election to replace Santiago. Santiago was disappointed because if or when he leaves his position, he can't live a Wealthy Lifestyle anymore. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 The Chawosaurian Federal Election Seasons began on June 4, 1974, as the election progresses, the Communist Party has nominated a new candidate, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who has raised the issue of Santiago's handling of the British Model and the Christian New Deal. Timothy harshly criticized Santiago for not taking action against European Christian Assimilation against Chawosaurian Culture and that he was too weak to tackle the British Model Elites, he ignored the Second Brutal War, which basically was a Chawosaurian Civil War. Post-Monarchy and Later Life Santiago enjoyed retired and lived in New York City as part of retirement. Santiago was getting old, and he had to retire. Death and Funeral Jonathan died on October 26, 1976, at the age of 106, he died of old age, the people who attended the funeral of Jonathan were, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii, Samantha Wawetseka, Jennifer Roosevelt, Shannon Lincoln, Shannon Latimore, Johnathan Saint Montgomery IV, Sabeena Devajuta (as a child), Shannon Diana Roosevelt (aged 17). Legacy Jonathan had a great legacy in Chawosauria as the only general-secretary and first supreme judge, but not a nice legacy in Christianity because of the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, which because he signed it, he abandoned Chawosauria and he abandoned people who needed him the most, but he did helped people in need, even though in the aftermath of the Signing of the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, he abandoned people, he allowed Timothy Max Roosevelt to fool him and allowed him to take Chawosauria. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Chawosaurian Emperor Category:Socialist